Modelo ISO/IEC 25000
La ISO/IEC 25000 es el resultado de la evolución de otras normas anteriores, especialmente de las normas ISO/IEC 9126, que describe las particularidades de un modelo de calidad del producto software, e ISO/IEC 14598, que abordaba el proceso de evaluación de productos software. Esta familia de normas ISO/IEC 25000 se encuentra compuesta por cinco divisiones. ISO/IEC 2500n – División de Gestión de Calidad Las normas que forman este apartado definen todos los modelos, términos y definiciones comunes referenciados por todas las otras normas de la familia 25000. Actualmente esta división se encuentra formada por: ISO/IEC 25000 - Guide to SQuaRE: la cual contiene el modelo de la arquitectura de SQuaRE, la terminología de la familia, un resumen de las partes, los usuarios previstos y las partes asociadas, así como los modelos de referencia. ISO/IEC 25001 - Planning and Management: establece los requisitos y orientaciones para gestionar la evaluación y especificación de los requisitos del producto software. ISO/IEC 2501n – División de Modelo de Calidad Las normas de este apartado presentan modelos de calidad detallados incluyendo características para la calidad interna, externa y en uso del producto software. Actualmente esta división se encuentra formada por: ISO/IEC 25010 - System and software quality models: el cual describe el modelo de calidad para el producto software y para la calidad en uso. Esta Norma presenta las características y subcaracterísticas de calidad frente a las cuales se debe evaluar el producto software. ISO/IEC 25012 - Data Quality model: define un modelo general para la calidad de los datos, aplicable a aquellos datos que se encuentran almacenados de manera estructurada y forman parte de un Sistema de Información. ISO/IEC 2502n – División de Medición de Calidad Estas normas incluyen un modelo de referencia de la medición de la calidad del producto, definiciones de medidas de calidad (interna, externa y en uso) y guías prácticas para su aplicación. Actualmente esta división se encuentra formada por: ISO/IEC 25020 - Measurement reference model and guide: presenta una explicación introductoria y un modelo de referencia común a los elementos de medición de la calidad. También proporciona una guía para que los usuarios seleccionen o desarrollen y apliquen medidas propuestas por normas ISO. ISO/IEC 25021 - Quality measure elements: define y especifica un conjunto recomendado de métricas base y derivadas que puedan ser usadas a lo largo de todo el ciclo de vida del desarrollo software. ISO/IEC 25022 - Measurement of quality in use: define específicamente las métricas para realizar la medición de la calidad en uso del producto. ISO/IEC 25023 - Measurement of system and software product quality: define específicamente las métricas para realizar la medición de la calidad de productos y sistemas software. ISO/IEC 25024 - Measurement of data quality: define específicamente las métricas para realizar la medición de la calidad de datos. ISO/IEC 2503n – División de Requisitos de Calidad Las normas que forman este apartado ayudan a especificar requisitos de calidad que pueden ser utilizados en el proceso de licitación de requisitos de calidad del producto software a desarrollar o como entrada del proceso de evaluación. Para ello, este apartado se compone de: ISO/IEC 25030 - Quality requirements: provee de un conjunto de recomendaciones para realizar la especificación de los requisitos de calidad del producto software. ISO/IEC 2504n – División de Evaluación de Calidad Este apartado incluye normas que proporcionan requisitos, recomendaciones y guías para llevar a cabo el proceso de evaluación del producto software. Esta división se encuentra formada por: ISO/IEC 25040 - Evaluation reference model and guide: propone un modelo de referencia general para la evaluación, que considera las entradas al proceso de evaluación, las restricciones y los recursos necesarios para obtener las correspondientes salidas. ISO/IEC 25041 - Evaluation guide for developers, acquirers and independent evaluators: describe los requisitos y recomendaciones para la implementación práctica de la evaluación del producto software desde el punto de vista de los desarrolladores, de los adquirientes y de los evaluadores independientes. ISO/IEC 25042 - Evaluation modules: define lo que la Norma considera un módulo de evaluación y la documentación, estructura y contenido que se debe utilizar a la hora de definir uno de estos módulos. ISO/IEC 25045 - Evaluation module for recoverability: define un módulo para la evaluación de la subcaracterística Recuperabilidad (Recoverability). Finalmente, es preciso mencionar que si bien el modelo tratado en esta publicación, está dirigido especialmente a la evaluación de la calidad de productos software (programas), es pertinente tomarlo como figura o modelo para la evaluación de un Recurso Educativo Digital, ya que si bien un RED no es un software sino una subcategoria de software, porque independientemente de su estructuración; a la hora de la creación de un RED comparte mucha similitud de como se realiza un software aunque sin profundizar en el código que requiere el desarrollo de un software ni las herramientas tecnológicas que se requieren. De igual manera un RED es como un pequeño software dentro de una plataforma online o offline, dependiendo de la forma en que se estructure y la robustez del mismo, es irrefutable que un modelo ISO como el 2500x pueda adpatarse e implementarse para evaluar un RED. Referencias https://iso25000.com/index.php/normas-iso-25000?limit=4&limitstart=0 https://iso25000.com/index.php/normas-iso-25000?limit=4&start=4 __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__